playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
The Joker
"I hit 'cause I care!" -The Joker The Joker is one of Batman's most well known enemies and one of HighLifeCola's DLC characters for PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is yet to be decided. Biography NOBODY KILLS THE BAT BUT ME! TBA THE LEGACY OF THE JOKER *''Batman: The Caped Crusader'' *''Batman (The movie video game)'' *''Batman: Return of the Joker'' *''Batman: The animated series '' *''The Adventures of Batman and Robin'' *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' *''Chaos in Gotham'' *''Batman: Gotham City Racer'' *''Batman: Vengeance'' *''Batman: Dark Tomorrow'' *''Lego Batman: The Video Game'' *''Mortal Kombat VS. DC Universe'' *''DC Universe Online'' *''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' *''Batman: Arkham City'' *''Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes'' *''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Opening TBA Rival Name: Queen ChrysalisTBA Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending TBA Gameplay TBA *'The ol' One Two Three' '- ' - Joker does a simple three-jab combo. *'Stabbing Pain' '-' or + - Joker does a lunging thrust with a knife. *'Uplifting Kick' '- ' + - Joker will hop, giving a kick to the opponent's face, lifting them off the ground. *'Elbow Strike' '- ' + - Joker will go for a punch, forcing a huge miss, but hitting the enemy with a back elbow that will crumple them. *'Air The ol' One Two Three' '- ' (midair) *'Air Stabbing Pain' '- ' or + (midair) *'Air Uplifting Kick' '- ' + (midair) *'Air Elbow Strike' '- ' + (midair) *'Counter' '-' file:btn_triangle.png - Joker will counter a melee attack, and deliver a strong kick or punch onto his opponent to punish, much like the Arkham series. *'Revolver' '-' or + file:btn_triangle.png - Joker pulls out his revolver and blasts the opponent away, with significant knockback. *'Razor Cards' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png - Joker will throw a playing card that has a razor edge forward. Only one is thrown, but it can stun an enemy if it hits. *'Pistol Whip' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png - Joker will knock his opponents down onto the ground with his revolver. *'Air Counter' '-' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Revolver' '-' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Razor Cards' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Air Pistol Whip' '-' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Chattering Teeth' '- ' - Joker will toss out a pair of chattering teeth that have a proximity bomb attached to it. They hop slowly and travel forward. When it's about to detonate, it will have a pinging sound, and a cuckoo, before exploding and sending the enemies into the air. *'Toxic Breath' '- ' or + - Joker will wave a small amount of Joker Toxin in front of him, that will stun an opponent for an easy hit. *'Punch Box' '- ' + - Joker will pull out a large box, and he will move two handles together to force out an extended boxing glove to punch the enemy, and causes knockback. * Bomb Disposal '- ' + - Joker will lay/throw down a cartoony bomb that will detonate in 2 seconds. * Air Chattering Teeth '- ' (midair) * Air Toxic Breath '- ' or + (midair) * Air Punch Box '-' + (midair) * Air Bomb Disposal '- ' + (midair) (Throws) * Painful Throw '- ' or - Joker grabs his opponent, and gives them several small punches to the face, before kicking them away. * Painful Uppercut '- ' - Joker grabs his opponent, and reels back, as if he was going to deliver a punch, but instead pokes them in the eyes, and then uppercuts them into the air. * Painful Suplex '- ' - Joker grabs his opponent, looking like he's reeling for a punch, but then brings his opponent down to get kicked by his left heel a couple of times, before taking a forearm to the back. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * Hello, Nurse! '- ' (Level 1 Super): Joker will shout "Get'em, Harley!" in which Harley Quinn will appear with her hammer in hand, and say either "alright, Mistah J!" or "No problem, puddin!" before delivering a running strike with it. * Joker Toxin '- ' (Level 2 Super): Joker will open a canister of Joker Toxin, that will fill a small bubble around him, similar to Evil Cole's Level 2, killing anyone in the radius. * Titan Form '- ' (Level 3 Super): Joker pulls out a tranquilizer gun, and says to his opponents "You people bore me!!" before injecting himself with Titan, that causes him to enter into his final boss form. His nails turns into talons, and making him stronger and faster as well. This lasts for 15 seconds. His attacks are as follows: **'Claw Swipe -' - Titan Joker swipes with his claws. **'Exploding Presents -' - Titan Joker throws out presents that will explode with small amounts of Joker Toxin. **'Double Foot Stomp -' - Titan Joker does a hopping double foot stomp. Quotes and Taunts Taunts TBA Quotes TBA Intros and Outros Intros TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Results Screen *'Win' *'Lose' Victory Music *Generic Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: *Big Daddy's Level 3: *Isaac Clarke's Level 3: *Sackboy's Level 3: The Joker's icon is in a bubble. Minions TBA Costumes TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:DC Category:Comic Book Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Evil characters Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:PlayStation 4 Characters